powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Machina
|-|1= |-|2= Queen Machina, also known as the Machine Queen, is King Mondo's wife and Queen of the Machine Empire. She is also the mother of Prince Sprocket and Prince Gasket. She usually carries a metal collapsible green fan with her. She loves her husband and sons dearly as she shows great worry about King Mondo using the Sword of Damocles once more. History Power Rangers Zeo When the Machine Empire drove Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd off the moon, Machina indicated that they still needed to capture their two former allies, though they ultimately failed. Machina and Mondo would spend the next few months trying to defeat the Zeo Rangers, but their plans were constantly thwarted. Machina frequently fretted over the destructions of many of the monsters that her husband sent down, such as Somnibot and Staroid, viewing them as her sons and daughters (and thus, Sprocket's brothers and sisters). When Mondo decided to unearth the ancient Sword of Damocles and personally face the rangers, Machina expressed concern, fearing the consequences of Mondo's defeat. She and Sprocket watched as Mondo was struck down by the Super Zeo Megazord, but the Queen expressed confidence Mondo would be rebuilt. When Louie Kaboom usurped the Machine Empire, he tried to woo her to become his Empress, in which she outright refused due to her loyalty to Mondo. As a result, Kaboom threw her and Sprocket in jail. When Prince Gasket appeared, Machina was delighted to see him and her daughter-in-law, Archerina. Unlike her husband, she expressed pride in Gasket's efforts to deal with the Power Rangers, much to Sprocket's displeasure. This didn't seem to mean much in the long run, however, as she instantly took to her husband's side on his return and helped chase Gasket and Archerina. Queen Machina, along with the rest of the Royal House, was blown up by Rita and Zedd at the end of the series thanks to a bomb disguised as a present. This would mark the end of her family's attempts to conquer Earth. Power Rangers in Space However, she was rebuilt later on, possibly by the Machine Empire's root organization, the United Alliance of Evil. At Dark Specter's conference in Power Rangers in Space, she, Divatox, and Astronema pointed out the Red Space Ranger (Andros), who concealed himself in a robe and spied on them. By the end of the season, after the Machine Empire forces played their part in Dark Specter's plans by attacking the Phantom Ranger's homeworld, Queen Machina was once more destroyed again by Zordon's energy wave, this time for good. Notes * During Zeo, Queen Machina was voiced by Alex Borstein. However, in the premiere of In Space, she was voiced by Brianne Siddall (whose role was uncredited). * Unlike her Super Sentai counterpart, Empress Hysteria, Queen Machina seems to know some ideas of emotions and feelings, caring for both of her sons, her husband and, as aforementioned, the monsters. However, this does not stop her or her family being killed by Zordon's Energy Wave. * Although she loves Prince Sprocket very much, she is shown to have some favoritism towards Prince Gasket, referring to Sprocket as the baby of the family. * Even though Queen Machina was the undisputed Queen of the Machine Empire, it seems she does not have the same political powers as her husband, King Mondo (the consorts of rulers generally don't, unless her husband or a law gives them to her)https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Queen_consort. Louie Kaboom was able to usurp control of the Machine Empire from her with little to no difficulty, suggesting that Machina's position came from her role as Mondo's consort and not through her own authority. * The voice Alex Borstein uses for Queen Machina is very similar to the one she uses for Barbara "Babs" Pewterschmidt on Family Guy. See Also References de:Maschinenkönigin fr:Reine Machina Category:PR Villains Category:Zeo Category:In Space Category:Machine Empire Category:Female PR Villains Category:PR Generals Category:Deceased PR Villains